The Bad Factory Of Cakes
the bad factory of cakes é o sétimo episódio da wikia Sinopse quando surge uma nova fábrica de bolos,tudo depende de misa,manglep pirate e mel golden fazbear para desvendar o mistério dessa fábrica Falas Misa: 'MEL GOLDEN FAZBEAR!preciso de sua ajuda! Mel Golden: Ok, mais com o quê!? misa: aquela fábrica nova de bolos,estou sentindo cheiro de trapaça Mel Golden Fazbear: Ah, tudo bem kkk Misa: você esta rindo deste caso gravíssimo? Mel Golden Fazbear: Não kkkk... Manglep Pirate: '_' Misa: garotas sabe porque eu chamei vocês aqui? Manglep e Mel Golden: Não Misa: porque preciso de pessoas que assustam e não tem nada que dê mais medo do que um animatrônico,e tambem porque nós três começamos com a letra "m" no começo do nome e medo começa com "m",medo de animatrônico mas eu não sou um animatrônico e não gosto de falar disso porque eu adoro animatrônicos;então entederam? Manglep Pirate e Mel Golden Fazbear : Sim :) Misa: então vamos deter aquela fábrica! Manglep Pirate: Sim! ('dentro da fábrica) Misa: olhem isso,bolos sendo feitos em máquinas sem coração,os bolos não podem ser feitos assim! Manglep: Odeio isso =(, e ó que bolo é minha comida favorita Misa: nós temos que deter essa fábrica!Manglep,Mel preciso que assustem uns pôneis Manglep Pirate: Vou assustar eles com o meu mais assustador Jumpscare! misa: Mel,como você não gosta de assustar,entre pelos tubos de ventilação e ache a sala do chefe da fábrica,grave tudo com este gravador e depois me entregue,acharei um jeito descobrir o que acontece aqui e dete-lo Mel: Ooook :0 misa: MEL,antes de ir use essa planta da fábrica,eu vou descobrir mais segredos dessa fábrica junto com a Manglep Mel: Ok! misa: MANGLEP NÃO PROVE O BOLO! Manglep: Tudo bem! misa: apenas eu posso descobrir a receita secreta e a qualidade do bolo pelo meu paladar (misa prova o bolo) misa: ECA QUE NOJO!péssima qualidade misa: terrível,não sei como querem vender isso! (Manglep também prova o bolo) Manglep: ECAAAA! É O PIOR BOLO QUE EU JÁ COMI! É PIOR QUE AQUELAS PIZZAS NOJENTAS QUE O FREDDY GUARDA NA GELADEIRA! misa: ainda não consegui decifrar os ingredientes,é nojento mas terei que provar mais bolos (misa em pensamento):aposto que o trabalho da Mel esteja sendo mais fácil Mel: ai!que tubos de ventilação apertados! (mel cai) mel: AI!peraí,aqui deve ser a sala do chefe da fábrica! (porta abre) (mel se esconde) fan cake: funcionários idiotas!fugiram de um "fantasma",não acredito nisso!ao menos meu plano está funcionando (mel em pensamento):que plano? fan cake: VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO DOS BOLOS! mel: não vai não,gravei oque você falou! fan cake: OQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! mel: fui! fan cake: PEGUEM ESTÁ ESPIÃ! segurança 1: não sei porque uma espiã?os bolos são horríveis. fan cake: não entende;ela quer detonar a minha fábrica,ela descobriu o nosso plano (mel cai do tubo de ventilação) fan cake: É ELA,PEGUEM-NA! mel: me soltem! manglep: BUUUUUUUU! seguranças: AAAHHHHH! (seguranças fogem) fan cake: trouxas... misa: fan cake,seu negócio está destruído,você não ira fazer mais bolos horríveis fan cake: horríveis? a receita não estava pronta! manglep: quer dizer que não queria nos envenenar? fan cake: não! eu queria dominar o mundo dos bolos misa: ok,mas se você cruzar o meu caminho novamente você vai ver... (na pracinha de ponnyville) mel: porque você deixou ele livre? achei que queria detonar a fábrica dele misa: eu queria resolver o mistério e resolvi,também sempre serei número um em bolos para minhas amigas,aliás,é divertido as caretas que fazem depois de comer aquele bolo horrível appleballs: eca que bolo horrível! cracked safire: nunca comi algo mais terrível horizon shy: ODIEI! bright star: também! (misa rindo) Fim Personagens personagens principais: Misa Mel Golden Fazbear Manglep personagens de fundo: Cracked Safire Bright Star Horizon Shy Appleballs Seguranças 1 e 2 antagonistas: Fan Cake Curiosidades * é a primeira aparição de misa como personagem principal * a tradução seria "A Má Fábrica De Bolos",mas será estreado com o nome original * é revelado que freedy guarda pizzas velhas na geladeira * misa diz que tem um olfato e paladar apurados,isso pode ser um erro porque o olfato dela é terrível(um dia ela confundiu o cheiro de um perfume com o de biscoito) * os bolos de fan cake eram horríveis porque a receita não estava pronta * os seguranças possivelmente provaram do bolo de fan cake Erros * misa diz que gosta de ver caretas de pôneis comendo bolos horríveis,oque é estranho porque ela é muito dedicada a seu trabalho e odeia que os pôneis digam que seu bolo é ruim * misa diz que tem olfato apurado,porém não é verdade * fan cake diz que os funcionários fugiram de um fantasma,mas na verdade foi um animatrônico * os seguranças disseram primeiro que os bolos de fan cake eram horríveis mas só depois que misa falou ele disse a verdade Galeria Para ver a galeria, veja: The Bad Factory Of Cakes/Galeria. Referências * o episódio faz referência a o episódio "roxo escuro" de hora de aventura Alusões * fan cake possa ser uma alusão ao chef carlos,aliás os dois são parecidos Galeria Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Primeira temporada